Zendaya
Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman (born September 1, 1996), known simply as Zendaya, is an American actress, singer and dancer.began performing at an early age with the dance group Future Shock Oakland, the California Shakespeare Theater, and as part of her studies at the Oakland School for the Arts and CalShakes Conservatory Program. While still in her early teens, she embarked on her entertainment career, graduating from modeling work for Macy's and Old Navy to appearing in the video for Kidz Bop's version of Katy Perry's hit single "Hot n Cold." Late in 2009, she auditioned for the Disney Channel series eventually known as Shake It Up, landing the role of Rocky Blue. Several of the songs she performed on the show were released as singles, including 2011's "Watch Me," a duet with her co-star Bella Thorne that charted at number 86 on Billboard's Hot 100. That year, she also released the promotional single "Swag It Out." Zendaya parlayed her Shake It Up success into hosting Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off 2011 and a role in the 2012 Disney Channel original movie Frenemies. That year, more of Zendaya's songs were featured on the second season of Shake It Up and the soundtrack Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. After signing a deal with Disney imprint Hollywood Records, she began work on her first solo album. Early in 2013, Zendaya appeared on the 16th season of Dancing with the Stars, becoming the show's youngest contestant. That July, Shake It Up concluded, and in the following months, the book Between U and Me: How to Rock Your Tween Years with Style and Confidence, and her debut album Zendaya arrived. The album's lead single "Replay" became a hit, with the video amassing over 20 million plays within a few weeks of the album's release. Early Life Born on September 1, 1996 in Oakland, California to Kazembe Ajamu Coleman and Claire Stoermer, Zendaya grew as a part of the nearby California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda where her mother works as the house manager in addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program. Zendaya has performed in numerous stage productions. Zendaya also helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater. While she was attending Oakland School for the Arts she starred as Little Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks. She studied her craft at the CalShakes Conservatory Program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It. Zendaya's official site states that her name derives from the word meaning "to give thanks" in Shona (a Bantu language native to the Shona people of Zimbabwe). She also spent three years dancing with her former dance group called Future Shock Oakland. They danced such dances as Hip Hop and Hula. Career Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott.4 She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez. In 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry, which was released on Kidz Bop 15.45 She auditioned in November 2009 for the role of CeCe Jones to join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago (later changed to Shake It Up!).6 For her audition she performed Michael Jackson's "Leave Me Alone".7 In 2011 Zendaya release "Swag It Out", a promotional independente single. The song was composed by Bobby Brackins and produced by Glenn A. Foster.8 She also starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender.9 In the same year, she released "Watch Me," featuring Bella Thorne, on June 21. The song peaked at #63 on the Billboard Hot Digital songs, at #86 on the Billboard Hot 100 and at #9 on USA Top Heatseekers. The second season of Shake It Up was announced on March 16, 2011 and premiered on September 18, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Shake It Up had a crossover episode with Good Luck Charlie. Zendaya hosted Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off 2011. Her first movie role was in the 2012 film, Frenemies, a Disney Channel Original Movie.4710 On February 29, 2012, "Something to Dance For" was released as promotioonal single for Live 2 Dance. For the soundtrack Zendaya also recorded three other songs: "Made In Japan," "Same Heart", and "Fashion In Krytonite", released as promotional single. In September 2, 2012 she signed to Hollywood Records.11 On October Zendaya performed at the Teen Music Festival and at the Operation Smile benefit.12 In 2013 Zendaya was nominated and is a contestant on season 16 of Dancing With the Stars.13 She beat out Shawn Johnson as the youngest contestant to ever be on the show. She had her first dance with Val Chmerkovskiy on March 18, 2013 to Contemporary, and got a score of 24. She scored a 26 on March 25, 2013 with the Jive, totaling her score to 50, the highest, keeping Val and her safe from elimination on March 26, 2013. She also scored a perfect score in the May 20, 2013 episode in every dance but finished in second place in the results show the following night. Her debut album titled Zendaya was released on September 17, 2013. It will be preceded by the single "Replay", released on July 16, 2013. The song was written by Tiffany Fred and Paul "Phamous" Shelton. In June 2013, Coleman wrapped up filming for the music video. On July 25, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up will be canceled after the end of the third season. Personal Life Zendaya spent three years of dancing in a dance group called Future Shock Oakland. The group did hip hop and hula dances when she was eight.24 Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight.4 Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes Filmography